Memórias
by Xia M
Summary: Nada se cria, nada se perde, tudo se transforma. Diz que perdeu a memória...Não. Ela apenas...se transformou. :: Resposta ao desafio de Anamatéia Haika :: :: One-Shot ::


_**N/A: **__Yo! o/ FINALMENTE! Uma resposta minha ao novo desafio da Ana! Tenho que admitir que a fic está pensada desde antes o desafio ser lançado…mas ele apanhou uma altura do mês em que estava completamente CHEIA de trabalho. Então, não tive hipóteses senão esperar até agora para escrever e postar. Porém, não sei se foi das melhores coisa que escrevi até agora…Apenas sei que é dedicada a Anamatéia Haika, uma amiga e autora que eu ADORO! o/ Boa leitura! 8D~~_

_**Advertências: **__Resposta ao desafio de Anamatéia Haika. Centrada na personagem da mesma, Anamatéia Haika, mais conhecida por Ana. Fic narrada de uma forma completamente diferente – tentativa minha._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quais quer fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Memórias**

-x-

"_Memórias, não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu...  
Memórias, não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu nem quero saber."_

(Memórias – Pitty)

-x-

_Nada se perde, nada se cria, tudo se transforma._ É isso o que diz a primeira Lei da Termodinâmica. Na sua invenção, apenas se referia à energia existente no mundo e ao que acontece com a mesma. Porém, os senhores dos factos nunca se aperceberam que ela poderia ser aplicada a tanta coisa…E, claro, tu também não.

Se te perguntassem quais eram as leis da Termodinâmica, tu irias olhar para essa pessoa com o maior olhar surpreendido que os teus olhos vermelhos conseguissem fazer, irias esboçar um sorriso e responderias com um "Isso come-se?". Então ririas da cara de surpresa dessa pessoa e irias te embora, com a maior das naturalidades.

Para que isso te importava, afinal? Física, Química, Matemática, Biologia, Filosofia, Geologia, Português, Inglês, nada disso te fazia falta. Qual era então a importância de umas simples leis, que nem sabias que existiam? Poderia dizer-se que te aumentaria a cultura geral. Ou que te faria uma pessoa melhor. Ou até mesmo que as podias aplicar no teu beyblade, para melhorares a tua técnica (algo que não precisas, obviamente.) Mas não. Não tem nada a ver com isso.

A tua memória…perdeste-a, certo? Não te lembras de nada do que aconteceu na tua vida antes de conheceres a tua equipa. Ou será que te lembras? _Nada se perde, nada se cria, tudo se transforma._ Se eu estivesse no teu lugar, certamente não ligaria a esta frase ridícula. Porém, eu não sou tu. Dizes que perdeste a tua memória…Não. Ela apenas…se transformou.

Transformou-se porque querias esquecer. Querias deixar para trás um mundo que não te convinha mais, que não te interessava mais. Contudo, esse mundo perseguiu-te. E as tuas _memórias_ continuam a assombrar-te noite após noite, dia após dia.

As faces das novas pessoas que conheceste contorcendo-se no desespero, os seus gritos sufocados pela tua voz desesperada e inútil, o mundo desfazendo-se num buraco negro sem que possas fazer nada para o evitar. Escutas novamente os gritos, tapas os ouvidos, não os consegues ouvir mais. Imploras para que eles se calem, para que tudo acabe de vez, para que te levem dali...! E então…tu acordas.

Sentas-te na cama, tentando controlar a respiração. Sentes o suor escorrer-te pelo rosto, entrançado no teu cabelo loiro. Praguejas bem alto, com vontade de partir a cama no murro que lhe dás. Algo de mau estava para acontecer. E, mais uma vez, ninguém iria acreditar em ti.

Sentes o frio do chão nos teus pés, assim que te levantas. Vais até à casa de banho, lavar a cara, numa tentativa frustrada de esqueceres o teu _sonho_. Sabias que tinhas de contar aquilo a alguém, mas não sabias a quem. Alguém da tua equipa? Ao Sr. Dickinson? A quem? Ao parvo do Hiwatari…isso certamente não.

Depois de pronta, consegues montar o teu sorriso matreiro e brincalhão e sais do quarto, para te encontrares com a tua equipa no restaurante do hotel. Assim que desces as escadas, vês de longe elas as quatro. Ah…aquela _praga_ também lá está. Tinhas vontade de falar com Sakura sobre o teu sonho. De desabafar, falar-lhe sobre o que te preocupa, sobre o que aquelas estranhas imagens podem significar. Porém, a imagem daquele _ser_ – para não dizer pior – empoleirado à beira dela, fez com que perdesses toda a vontade.

Não gostavas dele. A tua resposta ao porquê era que apenas os treinos dele eram inúteis e que ele te chamava incessantemente de fraca (belo treinador esse, hein?). Porém, a verdade é que não gostavas da companhia dele. Estar junto dele…deixava-te nervosa. Num mau sentido.

Conseguiste sair do restaurante passando despercebida – uma proeza única, diga-se de passagem. Passaste por algumas equipas, cumprimentando-as no processo. Seguis-te por um caminho incerto, acertando em cada pedrinha que te aparecia pela frente. Após acertar duas janelas e ouvir um grito estranho, finalmente encontraste um sítio para ficar (depois daquele grito eu até diria esconder…mas eu não sou tu, certo?).

Sentada num degrau de uma porta…não tinhas mesmo mais sítio para ir. A tua cabeça estava segura nas tuas mãos, enquanto os teus cotovelos se equilibravam nos teus joelhos. Olhando em frente, revivias as tuas novas memórias. Elas repetiam-se incansavelmente, fazendo a tua cabeça latejar no processo.

Tantos rostos conhecidos se moviam no mesmo turbilhão…Sakura, Dayse, Dori, Ruby…os Bladebreakers, os Meteoros, os Nightfall…mas porquê apenas estes? Havia mais equipas, certo? Então porque apenas os gritos deles se misturavam na tua mente, de forma tão aterradora?

Fechaste os olhos, soltando um suspiro. Aquilo podia ser apenas um sonho…podia ser apenas a tua mente a pregar-te uma partida, como aquelas que tu mesma pregas. Mas algo no teu íntimo dizia que não. E tu sabes que podes confiar em mim.

Sabes que eu não minto, que eu nunca te enganei até hoje. Tudo aquilo que te disse, tudo aquilo que te mostrei, não foi mais do que a verdade. Se não fosse por mim, não terias chegado a hoje, sã e salva.

Eu mostrei-te o caminho após perderes a tua memória. Consegui trazer-te o teu nome, uma parte de ti que, no fundo, nunca se apagou da tua mente. Consegui fixar-te no teu jeito de ser, mantendo-te verdadeira e fiel ao que sempre foste. Não te consigo mostrar o que perdeste, mas sei que está por aqui, algures…apenas tenho de o encontrar. E prometo que assim o farei.

As imagens estranhas que te assaltam a mente…não posso fazer nada quanto a elas. Sempre fizeram parte de ti. E sempre o farão. Apenas te posso guiar quanto àquilo que deves fazer em relação a elas. E digo-te que tens de ter cuidado. Tens de avisar alguém. Pelo menos, quando tiveres a certeza quanto a este último sonho.

Sei que não passo do teu subconsciente, demasiado autónomo. Mas sou a única parte de ti que realmente se preocupa contigo, que faz com que não ajas em total irresponsabilidade, como é o teu normal. Ah…se ao menos houvesse forma de realmente me fazer ouvir…!

Levantaste de rompante, com uma nova decisão em mente. Não te irias preocupar com aquele sonho, afinal, nada de concreto poderia ser tirado daquelas imagens. Ganhaste uma nova coragem, recuperando o teu tão habitual sorriso. Voltaste a caminhar, em direcção ao restaurante do hotel. Afinal, ainda não tinhas comido nada.

Pelo caminho, olhaste para uma das janelas em que as pedras tinham calhado e viste um vaso partido. Em pânico, agarraste no vaso sem ninguém ver e ficaste sem saber o que fazer. Eu diria para contares a verdade mas…eu não sou tu, certo? Sentindo o pânico ser dominado por mais uma das tuas ideias malucas, só o mato te passou pela cabeça. Enfim, que posso eu fazer?

_Nada se cria, nada se perde, tudo se transforma_. O vaso seria transformado num monte de terra, eu seria transformado em mais uma das tuas ideias e aquele sonho…talvez ele fosse transformado em mais uma das tuas memórias. Ou seria…realidade…?

_Sr. Dickinson- […] Ana, que bom que te encontrei, precisava falar com você. – dizia gentilmente._

_Ana- Desembucha! – dizia com um sorriso, mas logo tirou o sorriso ao perceber o que havia dito para o senhor._

Não precisas dessa preocupação agora. Manter o vaso em segredo é, certamente, mais importante. Além do que, tinhas um pressentimento estranho quanto ao que Dickinson poderia querer falar contigo. Não…ao que se passaria depois. Mas esse depois…bah, o que importa? Aquilo não passou de um sonho. E não tinha nada a ver com a nova imagem de um avião que se adiantava pelas tuas _memórias. _Não…é claro que não.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Gente…eu não tenho nem palavras para descrever o que eu sinto após ter escrito isto. Ficou SUPER ESTRANHO E CONFUSO! Acho que são os efeitos após ter lido o "Crepúsculo" em quatro dias. u.u _

_O lance da Ana ter um subconsciente autónomo surgiu à medida que estava a escrever a fic, em que notei que poderia dar um novo uso ao tipo de narração que estava a utilizar. Espero bem que tenham gostado dessa parte. Se não…estão no vosso total direito de me mandarem para o manicómio, depois de me terem torturado da forma mais cruel…ç.ç_

_Para quem não percebeu, a fic enquadra-se no capítulo em que a Ana tem a visão sobre a queda do avião, sendo as falas retiradas do mesmo (Capítulo 25: Deja vu). Foi apenas uma ideia…u.ú_

_Ana, eu espero sinceramente que tenhas gostado, escrevia para ti. Depois de escreveres tantas coisas lindas para mim, de teres todas as semanas um capítulo novo do Retorno, cheio de emoção e mistério, isto nem se compara ao que tu mereces. Espero não ter sido uma tentativa falhada de escrever com uma personagem que me cativa tanto, que é a Ana. Quero a tua opinião sincera quanto a isto…e eu aguento a verdade. u.ú_

_O mesmo vale para os restantes leitores, se conseguiram sobreviver até aqui abaixo. 8D Vou ficar à espera de opiniões sinceras, sem medo…ç.ç Então, mandem-me as vossas reviews a dizer o que acharam!_

_Bye, bye! 8D~~_


End file.
